


Scoring

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Scoring

“I can’t come to the game today Marco. My stomach is killing me.” I doubled over as another pain shot through my stomach, and then curled myself up into the foetal position.

“Oh baby, you’re really bad. If I could stay…” he knelt down beside the bed, his face only a few inches from mine as he brushed his fingers through my hair trying to soothe me.

“No you have to go, it’s an important game and you haven’t been back playing for long. I can take care of myself. I can watch the game from the TV in here and still cheer you on.” I removed one hand from my stomach and grabbed his hand.

He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

“If you’re sure that you’re going to be ok. I’ll leave your phone close to the bed in case anything happens, and don’t get up for anything. Lari, I’m worried.” His brow furrowed as he fussed around, arranging the pillows beneath me and tucking me into the bed.

He then got up, brought me some toast and put it down beside me on the dresser along with a glass of water, a glass of orange juice, some painkillers, my phone and the TV remote. He then leant over me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

“You don’t have to watch the game. Get some rest and I will be back before you know it and we can curl up together and watch stupid films.” He grinned at me then, and I grinned back. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I was thankful for him every day. Not everyone would be so sympathetic.

“I’m watching your game. Now go! I love you.” I pulled him close and kissed him lightly before letting him go. He smiled then, before picking up his bag and heading for the door.

He looked back at me in the doorway as if he was going to say something else, or change his mind, and so I picked up one of the pillows and threw it at him. He laughed and then rolled his eyes at me before finally leaving for his game. I just hoped that I hadn’t made him late.

~

I had defied Marco and not slept at all, and I had gone into the kitchen and made myself some soup. My stomach still felt pretty bad. I was pretty sure that it was food poisoning, or the beginning of food poisoning at least. I hadn’t been sick or anything yet, but my stomach had been upset ever since I tried a new restaurant with a friend. That was the only time I had eaten something different to Marco, and he wasn’t sick.

The soup had helped though. I was feeling a little stronger than I had earlier, and was now able to sit up in bed. I was still watching the game from the comfort of beneath the duvet, and I was on Marco’s side of the bed for good luck. I wasn’t superstitious or anything, but it just felt like the right thing to do, plus it smelt comfortingly like Marco.

I even managed to cheer for Marco. That made my mouth dry, and I remembered that he had left me out drinks too.

Every time he looked into the camera, I wondered what he was thinking. A few times he did it whilst standing over a free kick, before either hitting the wall, or sending the ball flying over the cross bar.

He was trying really hard. It wasn’t fair that a goal just wasn’t happening for him today.

The next shot of him was of him disappointed, walking away from goal after another failed attempt on goal.

I had downed my orange juice, so kept out of the room carrying my glass to refill it.

I was just coming back into the room with my glass when the commentator’s suddenly got very shouty. I moved quicker then, going straight to the TV. Marco had made the perfect run and was past every defender, on the keeper between him and the goal. The keeper came out and Marco chipped the ball over him, straight into the back of the net. I screamed, dropping my glass. It smashed at my feet, but I didn’t care.

Marco had scored, that was all I cared about. My stomach felt a little sore from all the jumping around and there was a puddle of orange juice at my feet but I didn’t care about any of that.

Marco ran towards his team mates and embraced them, and then, looking directly at the camera held up his fingers in the shape of an ‘L’. I screamed again.

He’d dedicated the goal to me.

He probably thought it would cheer me up and make me feel better about being sick, and he was right. Happiness and laugher really were the best medicine.

~

He came home a little while later. I’d cleaned up the glass shards and the orange juice puddle, and was just putting the glass in the bin when the door opened and he came in.

I immediately ran to him, jumping into his arms, my legs and arms wrapped around him. I attacked his face with kisses, ignoring the dull pain in my stomach. “Baby you were amazing, that goal!”

“Hey, whoa. Someone’s feeling better.” He pressed a swift kiss to my lips, and dropped his bag at his feet so that he could hold me up.

“My tummy still sort of hurts, but your survival things helped.” I rest my head against his then, he carried me over to the sofa and put me down on it, flopping down beside me.

“Did you see my celebration?” He asked.

“I did. Thank you.” I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

“You’re welcome. Just wanted you to know that I was still thinking of my sick girlfriend that I left at home. I love you.” He leant in, and we kissed again.

“Can we do what you promised now?” I asked.

A grin spread across his face then. “Of course, you pick the film.”


End file.
